Lilia evans story
by love-ametyhst
Summary: Lilia Evans. Cewek yang mirip dengan Lily Evans atau Lily Potter, dan memiliki rahasia yang besar datang ke Hogwart pada tahun ke 4. maaf, nggak bisa bikin summary. Fic pertamaku. RnR please


**first fic. Lilia ini OC-ku. dan selebihnya milik JKR. Dan dimulai saat buku ke 4. The Goblet Of Fire**

* * *

Chapter 1

~INTRODUCTION~

.o0o0o0o.

" wow! Besar sekali!" kata seorang cewek berambut panjang warna merah marun dengan layer dan memiliki poni yang di jepit dengan jepitan bintang emas yang duduk disamping Draco Malfoy. Mata hijau permatanya berbinar melihat stadion untuk piala Quidditch internasional dari atas. Draco menyipitkan matanya pada cewek yang matanya terlihat lapar untuk melihat sekeliling. Bibir cewek yang pink itu tersenyum. Draco heran, tempat ini hanya untuk orang terhormat saja. Namun melihat dari caranya cewek tersebut berpakaian, itu membuat Draco ragu. Cewek tersebut hanya memakai apa yang dipakai oleh muggle biasa. Yaitu T-shirt putih berlengan pink dengan gambar sablon yang dapat bergerak di dadanya dan bertuliskan ' I LOVE MAGIC!' dan berganti ke kata ' IM WITCH! '. Dan memakai celana jins tanggung sebetis berwarna hitam dengan sepatu sneakers berwarna pink polkadot.

"sangaaat besaar! Dan tinggi! Ada berapa lantai ya? Emm, 10? Atau..." cewek tersebut mulai menghitung dengan telunjuknya yang ditempelkan di dagu. Lagi. Untunglah belum semua orang berada di dekat kursi Draco yang memiliki pekerjaan tinggi, kalau tidak mungkin dia akan memerah sambil menahan malu dan marah. Ayahnya Lucius Malfoy mendapatkan tiket itu dari Cornelius Fudge sendiri.

"oh! Ternyata ada orang ya? Hai!" cewek tersebut mengulurkan tangan pada Draco yang tepat disebelahnya sambil tersenyum manis. Sudah sekitar lima menit mereka berduaan disini, dan cewek tersebut baru menyadari keberadaan Draco. Draco menyipitkan mata. Jelas terlihat kelakuan anak ini tidak seperti keluarga bangsawan. Dan lebih mirip dengan mugle yang menurutnya tak tau sopan santun yang sangat berbeda dengan wajahnya yang cantik dan seperti anak anak ketimbang remaja.

"aku Lilia Evans" Lilia tetap nyengir sambil memasukkan tangan kembali ke sakunya dan mengangkat bahu saat menyadari Drago tak akan menjabat tangannya. Dan mulai mengalihkan perhatian ke stadion lagi dan mulai bergumam lagi tentang besarnya stadion dan mulai memikirkan berapa jumlah penontonnya

Draco menghela nafas saat dia lihat ayahnya mulai menaiki tangga ke arah mereka dan Lilia menjadi diam dan mulai menyeret dirinya kembali ke sudut paling tepi membiarkan Lucius duduk di samping Draco. Lucius memandangi Lilia dengan pandangan menjijikkan dan bergumam "pasti darah lumpur"

"apa itu temanmu, Draco?" telinga Lilia bergerak menangkap suara Lucius yang menyebutkan nama orang yang tak mau berjabat tangan dengannya.

"tentu tidak" kata Draco dengan ekspresi enggan

"bagus" Lucius setuju sambil mengangguk

Beberapa menit kemudian kursi khusus untuk pemerintah dan bangsawan yang mereka duduki sudah penuh. Dan pertandingan Quidditch dimulai dengan banyak petasan berwarna dan bergerak dimana mana. Lilia tertawa dan terkikik beberapa kali disertai tepuk tangan yang meriah yang membuat orang disekitarnya bingung sama dengan Draco sebelumnya. Saat para * mulai bernyanyi dan menari, para cowok langsung mulai berdiri dan mendekati pembatas seperti ingin loncat dan Lilia berusaha menarik kembali mereka ke tempat duduk sambil panik. Dan sepertinya para nyonya disana juga melakukan hal yang sama. Nyonya yang berbadan gembul dan pendek dengan baju yang keseluruhan berwarna pink hanya terkikik melihatnya dan tidak berusaha melakukan sesuatu.

Lilia, jujur saja ia tak terlalu peduli siapa yang akan menang. Dia bahkan tidak tahu negara siapa melawan negara siapa. Dia hanya ingin tahu Quidditch itu seperti apa. Dan dia ingin sekali mencoba menaiki sapu terbang karena dia bbelum pernah melakukannya. Dan dengan ia melihat permainan menarik itu, dia memutuskan untuk meminta pada pamannya untuk membelikan sapu terbang dengan cara seperti biasa. Mengganggu pamannya hingga menyerah dengan permohonannya yang tidak bisa mengelak dari puppy-eyesnya. Seperti sekarang dia duduk di kursi ini. Dan tanpa diketahui, kursi ini sebenarnya untuk orang khusus

...0.

"tadi itu keeereeen banget lho paman! Ada petasan yang bisa nari, stadion yang besar dan sapu terbang! Dan ngomong ngomong soal sapu terbang paman, bisakah aku mendapatkan sapu terbang? Dan sekaligus ajari aku ya? Aku janji... maksudku akan berusaha agar tidak memecahkan piring setiap nyuci piring, dan akan lebih merhatiin kalau lagi belajar. Terus ngomong ngomong belajar—" ucapan Lilia yang hanya bermodal satu tarikan nafas saja berhenti dengan bekapan tangan pamannya

"nanti. Aku. Belikan. Sapu. Terbang" dia berkata perlahan lahan dan mebuka bekapannya. Lilia tersenyum dan mulai membuka mulut dan merentangkan tangan kesamping berencana ingin memeluk paman kesayangannya itu. namun tertahan dengan satu jari telunjuk paman Lilia yang teracung ke udara

"dan jangan berisik—" Lilia berteriak yes tanpa suara dan mulai melangkah dengan tangan masih terentang dan diberhentikan oleh dua jari yaitu telunjuk dan tengah yang sekarang mengacung di udara

"dan tak ada pelukan" pamannya berkata dingin. Namun Lilia tidak memerhatikan betapa angkuh suaranya. Lilia hanya tersenyum lucu mengingat pamannya tidak suka dipeluk. Pelukan sudah menjadi salah satu kebiasaan Lilia terhadap pamannya. Setiap pagi sebelum pamannya berangkat ke suatu tempat Lilia selalu memeluk pamannya yang selalu membuat pamannya terkejut

Lilia membeli topi yang seperti tabung berlekuk lekuk berwarna merah dan hijau disebelahnya. Dan ia menaruhnya di meja saat sampai di tenda sihir megah berdominasi warna gelap yang pamannya sewakan untuknya. Semangkuk sereal sudah berada di atas meja dan siap untuk dimakan. Lilia masih mencerocos tentang betapa hebatnya para pemain Quidditch. Dan ia sempat berkenalan dengan orang bernama Draco. Dan ini membuat pamannya membeku

"kenapa paman? Apa terkena flu alergi Potter?" tanya Lilia setengah melucu. Dia tahu bahwa ada seseorang murid dibawah pengajaran pamannya yang selalu membuat pamannya kesal. Dia hanya tahu nama belakang anak itu. Potter

"hn, tidak. Memangnya setiap aku bereaksi harus dibilang alergi Potter. Yah, walau setengahnya benar" pamannya mulai pergi ke dapur sambil mengibaskan jubah penyihir hitamnya. Lilia sudah terbiasa dengan busana aneh pamannya. Yang selalu memakai baju hitam panjang dengan kerah tinggi. Dan bisa dibilang walau sudah Lilia belikan sampo, rambut pamannya tetap saja berminyak parah. Dan walaupun Lilia berusaha membuat lelucon, muka pamannya tetap saja tak berubah. Pucat, dan tak beremosi. Dan jangan berharap untuk melihat senyumannya. Saat dia tersenyum, tandanya ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu.

"yes! Sil Seveus Sep!" Lilia nyengir dengan melakukan pose hormat ala militer sementara sendok masih ia gigiti sehingga tak jelas

Severus Snape berbalik sesaat dengan senyum setengah yang jarang ia lakukan. Dan berbalik kembali menuju dapur. Lilia membelalak

'_tadi dia senyum!' _teriak Lilia dalam hati mengingat janjinya untuk jangan berisik

Dan mereka berdua tersentak diam saat sebuah dan lebih banyak lagi suara meledak dan teriakan. Dan Lilia hampir saja menelan sendoknya.

.o0o0o0o.

* * *

**benci? suka? komen?**

**RnR please!**


End file.
